


White Christmas

by Faefauna



Series: pOrNF [6]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: (so much cum help), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Food Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!MK, Very sticky, bot!leaders, bottom on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: The leaders were assigned to bake cookies. It all went well until the cosyness of mulledwine made Seungjun a little clingy, then it still went well, it just took a different turn, especially when Minkyun walked in to see if he could help.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun
Series: pOrNF [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP, Winter WONFerland 2020





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh goodie, I'm finally done with this. This took me longer than I'd like to admit.  
> And its past Christmas but let's pretend I'm not late.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas everyone!  
> And if you don't celebrate it, hope you have a wonderful day anyway. Hope that all your days are wonderful!

“Let’s get shit ready, it's Christmas,” Changyoon said excitedly. 

Hyojin looked up from his phone, “Why?”

“Because it’s fun, and the dorm is a bit sad,” Seungjun said, actually feeling some Christmas spirit.

Multiple deep sighs ran through the room but they all at least paid attention. Everyone was in their lazy suits, just a pair of sweatpants paired with a baggy shirt. They were tired, as they kept having schedules and were busy preparing for their next thing, but the days went on and it was now Christmas. They enjoyed Christmas, mostly. They were tired, but it was a fun and cozy time to spend with each other. It was Changyoon’s month, and the month of giving, so they decided to make it a fun time and get the room feeling warm.

“Alright! Let’s pick tasks,” Changyoon said, “Yuto, what do we need to do?”

“Huh? Why me?” their youngest asked confused.

Changyoon just stared at him as if he said something weird. “Because you’re the organizer here?”

That just made Yuto more confused. “Am I?”

“Well, you’re the most organized.”

“Okay, that I’ll agree with. Fine, give me a moment,” Yuto said as he mentally ran through all the different preparations that needed to be done. “Alright, Christmas tree, cookies, decorations… Oh, and someone needs to get groceries for a dinner, then.”

“Can’t we just do take away? I know no one can cook a decent meal here and we don’t have that much time to make some big meat thing,” Hyojin suggested to which everyone instantly agreed. “Also, are we really baking cookies?” he continued.

“Yes? Why not? Let’s at least make _something_ ourselves,” Yuto returned.

“Fair.”

With that being settled, Changyoon clapped his hands, “Alright, Hyojin, get out that dumb wheel of fortune app you have and put the chores in.”

They took turns getting assigned their tasks. The leaders were assigned the baking and Changyoon and Yuto were going to set up the tree in the dorms. Minkyun, together with Jaeyoung, had to take care of hanging other decorations around the room.

“Alright, what do we need?” Hyojin started when they had arrived at the store.  
Seungjun had enthusiastically looked up a recipe and checked their cupboards before they headed out. 

“Uuh, just vanilla extract and baking powder. The sugar, egg, butter and flour we have.” Seungjun said as he scrolled through the recipe. “Oh, and something for decorating of course: icing and stuff.”

“Would be fun to do the decorating on Vlive maybe.”

“Not with you getting drunk…” Seungjun said when he saw Hyojin stop to stare at a bottle of wine as they walked past it. 

“True, but, then again, you know what’s a true Christmas drink?”

“Yes, and it’s not meant for a Vlive,” Seungjun reminded.

“Oh, I know that. Then we won’t go live,” Hyojin concluded. “I just wanna taste it once.”

“Sure, it could be fun.” Seungjun shrugged his shoulders and looked up whatever they’d need for mulled wine.

They got what they needed, grabbing a random cheap wine, something to spike it up a little with, okay, maybe spike it up a lot with, and the other ingredients to give it flavour, alongside almost everything for the cookies. Seungjun had agreed to take care of most of the baking while Hyojin followed his more alcohol tinted recipe. The mixing of the mulled wine was done a lot quicker so Hyojin set it on the stove and just let it simmer. It smelled great, the aroma of the liquor mixed with the sweet spices quickly filled the kitchen and Hyojin got mesmerized by the orange slices, cinnamon sticks and cloves twirling around in the deep crimson liquid as he stirred the wine.

He got taken out of his trance when Seungjun grabbed a knife.

“What are you doing with that?” Hyojin asked, a bit concerned.

Seungjun playfully pointed it in Hyojin’s direction. “Cut,” he cooed.

“What?”

The other turned towards the kitchen counter and grabbed his dough. “We don’t have cookie cutters, so we have to make our own shapes.”

Hyojin let out a slight relieved sigh, not having a weapon pointed at him anymore. “Wait, already?” he asked.

“What?”

“Doesn’t that need to proof?”

“Does it?!” Seungjun turned to his phone which was laying on the counter. “Oh, you’re right,” he hummed and tore the dough in four pieces, wrapped them up and placed them in the fridge. “Well, now we have an hour…” Seungjun stated. “What shall we do?”

“An hour?” Hyojin groaned.

“Yes. It needs to rise properly. Also, how is your wine doing?” Seungjun steered the topic making Hyojin turn around and stare back into the pot. “Needs to simmer for…” He checked his recipe. “15 minutes up to… 3 hours? Well, fuck that. We’ll try it when your dough is done. Meanwhile? I don’t know. How about you go check up back at the dorms, see if they need help?”

“Sure, but you check on the dough every so often, then,” Seungjun ordered back as he set a timer for an hour.

“Yes, yes, just go.”

Having shooed Seungjun away, Hyojin sat at the table next to the kitchen and killed time on his phone while checking the stove and fridge every so often. 

"Anything interesting happened?" Seungjun said when he came back.

"Nope, your dough rose and my drink is tempting me, nothing of significance-” The alarm going off cut Hyojin’s sentence short. Seungjun quickly hopped to the fridge and got out his dough, throwing it on the counter before getting the knife out again.

“Now, help me out,” he ordered. 

Hyojin grabbed two of the pieces of dough, stole the rolling pin and got out another cutting board. He tried his best to perfectly cut out shapes that were vaguely Christmas themed, in contrast to his flamboyant friend who just started making anything from flowers to cars. As soon as Hyojin noticed he scoffed, he wasn’t surprised Seungjun went on to do more random things, but he wouldn’t pass on an opportunity to tease. “What are you even making anymore?” 

“A heart,” Seungjun answered, concentrating heavily on making it somewhat symmetrical.

“It’s Christmas though...”

Seungjun kept focus on his dough as he answered mindlessly, “It is the holiday of love.”

“That’s Valentine…”

“Well Christmas is about giving, and love is a thing you give. Baubles and trees get boring.”

“You haven’t even made any of those,” Hyojin remarked

“‘Cuz I knew you would,” Seungjun said with an annoying grin. "Also, there is no law on what shapes to make cookies, so who cares?"

After waiting for his friend to finally finish his masterpieces, Hyojin put them all on a tray and shoved them in the oven and set the timer for about 10 minutes before he quickly stepped to the stove to inspect his beverage, putting the stove on the lowest setting.

“Get two cups.” Was the last thing said before they both set two steaming cups of warm mulled wine to their lips at the same time. The temperature of the drink made it easy to get down, it lessened the sting of the strong mixed in extra alcohol Hyojin had gone a little overboard with, since the recipe wasn’t too specific about it. Feeling the heat in his stomach, he smacked his lips and let out a loud sigh. 

“Well, at least this tastes good,” Hyojin concluded.

Seungjun took a little offense to the use of 'at least.' “The cookies will turn out great too, I’m sure," he predicted. 10 minutes went by faster than expected. They mostly stayed silent as they enjoyed their drinks, a relaxed time and each other while they sipped more of the warm devil's juice. Seungjun took some time to prepare the icing while they had to wait, putting each colour in a different piping bag. 

"This is nice," Seungjun mumbled, crouching down to check the oven once the timer went off.

"Feeling the Christmas spirit?"

"Yes, but I was more talking about just this”—Seungjun got up to grab some mittens and took the tray out of the oven, setting it on the counter—“It's been busy so it's nice to be together and do mundane tasks."

"True," Hyojin smiled. The heat of the drink made them both feel cosy quickly as they rested against the kitchen counter opposite each other.  
Hyojin wasn't one for being overly affectionate and Seungjun mostly respected that, but sometimes he didn't care and tried to snuggle up. Today, the warmth of the wine and the comfiness of Christmas made him care a little less.  
He downed the last of his cup, stepped forward and softly slotted his arms around the other’s waist and burying his face in the crook of Hyojin's neck. Hyojin let him, mindlessly resting a hand on Seungjun's lower back as he used the other to continue his drink. They stayed quiet, enjoying the silence as they grounded in a relaxed embrace. Soft pecks found themselves on Hyojin's neck when the other brushed his lips past the skin. 

Hyojin poked Seungjun's side softly. "That tickles," he said.

"I know," Seungjun smiled.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because your lips are busy with wine and I want to kiss you."

"Just say so," Hyojin teased. Emptying his drink and setting it down, placing a finger underneath Seungjun’s chin to guide him towards his mouth. Their lips danced over each other softly, a familiar routine they fully knew the steps to but it felt exciting every time. Hyojin let his hand trail along Seungjun’s jaw to tickle a finger over his ear. It was obvious that he didn’t want to ‘just kiss’, Hyojin had already guessed that, but it became all the more clear when Seungjun brushed his tongue over his lips. 

“Shouldn’t we be decorating?” Hyojin asked in between kisses.

Seungjun hummed shortly, consciously ignoring the question and pushing further to meet Hyojin’s tongue making him leave his concerns for the treats for a bit to reciprocate Seungjun’s actions. He pulled Seungjun closer, angling his head to answer the deep kiss properly.

Seungjun slotted his arms over the other’s shoulders as Hyojin went to rest both arms around the thin waist, enjoying this moment, their moment. 

“If you’re taking it there we’ll forget the cookies,” Hyojin said softly when Seungjun trailed his kisses down Hyojin’s neck, he pulled the hem of the oversized shirt to the side and sucked a small mark on the collarbone. 

“Hm, they need to cool off anyway,” Seungjun hummed.

“Not for that long.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Being unable to convince him, and also not really wanting to stop, Hyojin gave up, pulling Seungjun close again and letting his hands wander further down.

Seungjun’s immediate groan made Hyojin giggle a short, "eager?"

"Yes," he shamelessly admitted. He knew he didn't need to hold back, knew that Hyojin liked it when he was honest.

“Then why don’t you hurry up?”

“I-... I wanted you to fuck me,” Seungjun muttered.

“I’ll do you next time?” Hyojin tried to bargain but Seungjun just put up his best puppy eyes before pleading with a “Please...”

“Fine,” Hyojin grinned as he walked into the backroom, leaving Seungjun to stand alone in the kitchen. “Where are you going?”

Getting no answer, Seungjun waited until the other came back waving lube and a strip of condoms about. 

“Wher-”

“They’re either Kyun’s or Changyoon’s but they won’t notice,” Hyojin informed before the other could finish the question.

“Why?”

“KyunYoon Restaurant,” he said as if it was obvious, “do you really think that just ends and they leave? They just wait for the staff to leave as they ‘clean the kitchen’.”

“Really…?”

“Well that’s just my guess,” Hyojin shrugged “but I at least know Minkyun got this from that room last time.”

“Last time?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Hyojin quickly cut the conversation by pushing Seungjun against the kitchen counter. Seungjun brushed his hands down Hyojin’s curves and pulled him closer, grinding against him as he connected their lips again. 

Seungjun followed the curve of Hyojin’s spine before trailing it down further. Hyojin arched his eyebrow. “Don’t touch my ass too much or I’ll rethink my promise.”

“You really want it, huh?”

“Yes, so be grateful I’m doing you,” Hyojin poked the other, making him curl his lips.

“I feel a little bad for you though,” Seungjun hummed.

“You can do me after then.”

“Do we have that much time?”

Hyojin shrugged, “I doubt it,” he answered, cutting the conversation short with a deep kiss and undoing the button of Seungjun’s pants. Seungjun just chose to see where this would take them. 

“You better fuck me tonight, then,” Hyojin ordered and tickled his hands against the other’s skin and pushed him up a little. With a playful giggle, Seungjun disconnected and hoisted himself up on the kitchen counter, looking down expectantly. Hyojin grinned subtly as he pulled Seungjun’s shirt up and pressed it against the other’s mouth. 

“Hold this for me,” Hyojin cooed, to which Seungjun took the fabric between his teeth, keeping his chest exposed. A soft groan rolled off of his tensed lips. A tingling sensation fluttered through him when Hyojin brushed his tongue over one of the buds on the other’s chest. He sank his teeth into the skin as he cupped Seungjun’s dick through the pants, rubbing it with his palm. 

With a rough push, Hyojin stumbled backwards. Seungjun hopped off the counter and fixed his clothing. 

“Why-” Hyojin started before Seungjun shushed him. An ominously happy tune came closer, signalling the arrival of the annoying Christmas-wand wielder. Hyojin locked eyes with Seungjun and a silent agreement was made. Since they couldn’t decide, they would just add a third party. Seungjun pushed Hyojin towards the source of the nutcracker theme tune. Like two playful foxes they pranced over, hunting the solution to their problem. Minkyun looked fairly surprised and worried seeing the sneaky twinkle in the leaders’ eyes. They had a plan, Minkyun knew that much, but he pondered how he would fit into that.

“What’s up Kyun?” Hyojin hummed. Both leaders tiptoed their fingers up Minkyun’s chest, making him jump. 

“Why are you here?” Seungjun asked seductively.

“I-... I just came to check up to see how it was going, since Seungjun did that for us too,” Minkyun answered.

“Oh, well, come see, then.” 

In a swift movement Minkyun was pulled along into the kitchen to look at the good smelling yet undecorated cookies. 

Minkyun grinned at the treats. “They look tasty but a bit sad.”

“Well”—Hyojin ran a hand over Minkyun's lower stomach and placed a soft peck on his neck—“We can’t decorate without icing.”

“You-...” Minkyun curled his lips before turning to his side pushing his mouth against Hyojin’s. 

“We have icing though.” Seungjun stated, a bit bemused. 

Hyojin leaned back, “Well, only one type would be boring, wouldn’t it?”

“Wha-... What did you two even get up to?” Minkyun asked when Seungjun started drawing patterns on his back.

“Nothing much.”

“I don’t believe that... the cookies indeed imply not much went on but the fact _my_ lube and condoms are nicely displayed over there, tells me otherwise.”

“We didn’t do anything ‘cuz we can’t settle on... something…” Seungjun said vaguely but Hyojin instantly defended himself, “Excuse me? I did agree to fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Seungjun gave back, “not like you were that pleased with the arrangement.”

“Still,” he growled before flashing a smile, “Anyway, Kyun. Help us out.”

“Well, because you seem to be in trouble,” Minkyun said as he curled his lips, pulling them both closer. With that movement, a sudden ballet tune made Seungjun tense up. “Kyun get that stick away, please,” he scolded while clutching his chest.

“Why? It’s fun, it’s Christmas,” Minkyun answered and hit the button again.

“I don’t think Christmas includes brainwashing,” Seungjun said and yanked the toy out of the other’s hand and put it on the marble slab. As a revenge, Minkyun pressed his lips against Seungjun’s mouth, the other wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders and let himself be pushed against the kitchen counter.

"Hyojin has been the one begging to be touched," Seungjun suggested in between kisses. Hyojin had, in the meantime, filled up another cup of mulled wine and turned off the stove. He looked up from the warm beverage. "What? You started this."

"Doesn't matter."

"It's alright you two," Minkyun shushed them carefully. "Also what do you have?"

"Mulled wine."

"Mulled wine? Where did you get that?"

"Self made!" Hyojin had a proud tone and handed his cup to Minkyun, who set it to his lips.

“Oh, that’s actually pretty good,” he concluded, “but what else did you put in this, man it’s strong.”

Hyojin grabbed a new cup to fill, getting down a big gulp quickly. “Uh, I don’t know what it’s called but yeah, it’s a lot.”

“So you’re a little drunk?” Minkyun hummed as he stepped forwards.

“I’m not, I’ve had like one and a half only.” 

Hyojin arched an eyebrow and pulled Minkyun by the hem of his shirt, making him almost spill his drink. Feeling Hyojin's soft lips against his mouth made him forget it, only tasting Hyojin mixed with soft mulled wine. Minkyun set his cup away, just to be safe.

Hyojin slotted his arms around Minkyun’s waist as he felt him push his tongue in. Minkyun’s skin felt soft under Hyojin’s touch, he had pushed Minkyun’s shirt up to tickle his skin, getting a soft groan from him. He pulled the shirt off in one go.

It didn’t take long before teasing fingers opened Minkyun’s pants and played with the fabric of his underwear.  
From the corner of his eye, Hyojin noticed Seungjun staring at them. He disconnected from Minkyun and pushed him to the other side against the counter. Hyojin put a hand on Seungjun’s shoulders, steadily increasing the pressure to guide him to the ground. He followed the guiding gladly, setting himself on his knees and tugging Minkyun's pants and underwear down. 

The scent of the fresh baked cookies combined with the sight of Minkyun's cock made Seungjun's mouth water. With the bickering from before and the stalling of it all, he was getting frustrated.  
Feeling the overflow of saliva, he dragged his tongue along the other’s shaft, making his way up before taking the length into his mouth. His own moan was nearly louder than the one he got from Minkyun. He took Minkyun's dick into his mouth a few times to wet it before letting go and curling his fingers around the head, twirling his thumb over it. He used his other hand to grab Hyojin and pull him down.  
With a small smirk, Hyojin set himself on his knees next to Seungjun. Seeing a drop of precum form, he quickly set his lips to it, not wanting to waste such sweet nectar. 

As Hyojin licked around the head Seungjun kissed the base of Minkyun's shaft, feeling the pubes tickle his nose. He sucked softly on the skin before trailing wet pecks up the length, meeting Hyojin halfway. They made eye contact and looked up, curling their lips into smiles when they saw the pleasure on Minkyun's face. Minkyun slacked his jaw and his eyes were intense, making sure to focus on the visual of the leaders making out around his dick. A low groan left Minkyun's lips while he ran his fingers through the red strands of hair that peeked out everytime Seungjun moved his head. The leaders let their tongues meet when kissing the tip of Minkyun’s dick, softly brushing their wet lips over the sensitive skin. Seungjun carefully palmed the bulge in Hyojin’s pants as he felt Hyojin do the same to him, just to tease each other while they let out soft groans.  
Seungjun moved down to softly suck on Minkyun’s nuts as Hyojin let the tip hit the back of his throat slowly, taking his time making the other’s expressions scrunch up. He held onto Minkyun’s lean thighs to keep himself steady as Seungjun sat back and laid his hand on the back of Hyojin's head, forcing his movements. 

Minkyun cocked his head back as he held himself steady on the marble slab he leaned against. He let out short breaths before looking back down, locking eyes with Hyojin who moved back, making room for Seungjun, who instantly licked along Minkyun's shaft. 

While Hyojin let his puffy lips kiss over the base of Minkyun's dick, Seungjun moved back to the tip and took the whole length into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks while Hyojin got his revenge by grabbing the back of Seungjun's head and pushing forward. Luckily he could take it, relaxing his jaw to take Minkyun's cock in, letting Hyojin move him about. 

With the rigorousness Hyojin was moving Seungjun back and forth, Minkyun let out short low moans.

Hearing the signalling noises, Seungjun leaned back, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He started to fist Minkyun's dick, flicking his wrist until warm liquid fell on his face. He kept jerking the other off as he flickered his eyes everytime a new drop landed on him.  
Minkyun steadied himself on the kitchen counter behind as he stared down at the duo on their knees. Seungjun's face was covered in cum. With a woosy grin Seungjun licked off whatever landed on his mouth, but when he moved he noticed most of the cum dripped down his forehead, in between his eyes and down his cheek, he looked up at Minkyun who seemed awestruck by the visual. 

He felt Hyojin kiss his cheek.

"Didn't you have a different plan?" Seungjun jested, making Hyojin get up and grab a tree shaped cookie. Seungjun grinned when he felt Hyojin drag the treat across his face, scooping up the cum. Seeing the cookie have a shimmering glaze, Hyojin bit half of it off and fed the rest to Seungjun, who hummed positively at the odd mix of tastes.  
Hyojin scraped off the last few drops on Seungjun’s face with his fingers, grabbed another cookie and smeared his covered fingers over the treat. He shook a small glass bottle, coating the glazed cookie with sprinkles. 

“See, looks nearly the same,” he said proudly.

Seungjun, now standing next to him, rolled his eyes. “Jin, please.”

With a playful look in his eyes, Hyojin took a bite of the baked good, catching whatever crumbs and liquid spilled from it as it moved. “It doesn’t taste bad.”

“I’m not saying it doesn’t,” Seungjun gave back.

Hyojin downed the last of the cookie before pushing his dirtied fingers against Seungjun’s lips, making him suck the sprinkled substance off.

Giving a sneaky eye to Seungjun’s needy expression, Hyojin took back his hand and walked over to Minkyun. “We'd need more though," he cooed as he started pumping Minkyun's dick again, “If we want to decorate properly,” he clarified.

Minkyun let out a low groan when Hyojin whispered in his ear: “so give us more.” 

“But I can’t do both of you at once.” Minkyun cooed.

"We previously agreed I would get it first," Seungjun reminded Hyojin who slightly disconnected himself from Minkyun, "The situation changed though," he argued.

"Not by that much."

The leaders' bickering picking up again made Minkyun open his mouth, "what's with you two?" 

"Hyojin is needy," Seungjun sang, making Hyojin growl, “Oh piss off.”

“Well you seem to be too though,” Minkyun hummed, pulling Seungjun closer. He didn’t leave any time for a rebuttal as he took him into a deep kiss. 

"Exactly," Hyojin hummed and subtly undid Seungjun's pants pushing them down just enough to release the straining erection. A small whimper left Seungjun's lips when a hand tickled the base of his dick. Minkyun grinned and slowly started to pump Seungjun's cock as he licked into his mouth. Hyojin meanwhile stepped away to grab the lube.

"Give that here," Minkyun said with a cocky tone and snatched the bottle from Hyojin's hand. "Take your clothes off," he continued his orders. Hyojin looked slightly annoyed by the demands. However, his horniness was greater than his love for nagging today, so he did as instructed while Seungjun now fully got out of his garments too after Minkyun ordered him to do so as well. 

Having both of them do as he said made Minkyun a little proud but he knew either ego was a little too great to be able to take being called out on the behaviour, so he kept quiet as they expectantly stepped closer to Minkyun.  
Minkyun had lubed up his fingers on both hands and curled them around either leader to pull them against himself as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Almost at the same time Seungjun and Hyojin groaned when Minkyun inserted a finger. They both laid a hand on Minkyun's chest and looked up at him as he fucked his fingers in. 

After such a long friendship, they tended to take over tiny bits of each others mannerisms, subconsciously growing more in sync. It slightly amused Minkyun how, even though they seemed so 'in sync', there were slight differences in their actions. Hyojin kept more to himself, kept his signs of pleasure a little more subtle, only scrunching his eyebrows a bit and letting out low groans. While Seungjun, on the other hand, was a lot more obvious in his actions a lot more slutty. He grinded himself against Minkyun's bare hips and relaxed his mouth to invite him. Minkyun grinned at the needy expression, tantalizing for a second before going for a kiss. 

With him bending down slightly and angleing himself to meet Seungjun's mouth, Hyojin let his lips run over the exposed neck. 

Minkyun added another finger into both of them. 

"Hnn… Kyun," Hyojin whimpered as he pushed his cock against Minkyun. 

"I don't have a free hand," Minkyun said with an annoying grin and curled his fingers.

Hyojin growled something before pumping his own dick as he sunk his teeth in Minkyun’s neck. On the other side, Seungjun kept pushing himself against Minkyun’s skin, using the little friction to try and get himself off. Minkyun pushed his fingers deeper in and increased the speed until he felt them both buck their hips as they reached their orgasms almost simultaneously, spilling cum over Minkyun’s stomach.

The orgasm made them both a little lightheaded but they managed to keep steady when Minkyun took his fingers out. Seungjun looked up with hazy puppy eyes, shamelessly asking for more.  
Minkyun stepped fully out of his pants as he was guided to the kitchen table and laid on his back.

Hyojin was rummaging in the kitchen and joined the two while carrying the fairly cooled off pot of mulled wine and a tiny, colourful glass bottle.

Minkyun looked a bit concerned with the gathering of objects around him, “What are you planning?”

“Well we had to bake and decorate treats,” Hyojin reminded the others as he stood next to the table. “We did the baking, so it’s time for decorating.”

Seungjun let out a soft snicker and ran a hand over Minkyun’s toned stomach.

“You two feel really sinister,” Minkyun remarked.

Knowing they did, they just laughed to make it seem worse. Hyojin bent over the table to meet Minkyun’s lips as Seungjun let his hand trail further down running his hands over Minkyun’s length. Hyojin moved back and checked the temperature of the wine one more time before pouring some on Minkyun’s stomach. The warm alcohol pooled in his navel and trickled down his sides. An orange slice found itself on Minkyun’s lower stomach and a cinnamon clove fell off his hip. The sudden heat on his skin made Minkyun groan a little, not because it hurt but it made him a little more sensitive. That fact was only driven home when Hyojin set his lips to the skin and softly sucked in the beverage. 

“You spilled a little,” Seungjun commented as he joined Hyojin in licking Minkyun clean. He let his lips follow the path up Minkyun’s happy trail and sipped the drink he found on the way. Hyojin sucked on the crevices of Minkyun’s chest, dragging the alcohol around with his tongue rather than just drinking it. The few places where the sheer coating started to dry became sticky, somehow Minkyun didn’t mind the discomforting feeling. Hyojin moved his lips over Minkyun's chest, sucking on the nipples and kissing up the other's neck. Seungjun stayed on the lower parts, following the curve of Minkyun's hips, licking over the soft lines of his abs down the v-line. 

With the little amount of wine they only had left, they had quickly cleaned Minkyun off. 

“Do we have something sweet?” Hyojin hummed before locking eyes with Seungjun and remembering: “Icing.”

Seungjun excitedly hopped back to the kitchen to grab three little piping bags of green, red and white icing. 

Minkyun arched an eyebrow when he saw the others’ wide grins. “You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Hyojin said shortly, “So shut up and let me make your dick into a candy cane.”

“Excuse me?”

Hyojin curled his lips and bent himself over Minkyun’s hips, letting his breath pass over the other’s shaft. “Oh, you heard me,” he cooed and placed a few kisses over the length.

Minkyun rolled his eyes and grew a small smirk as he rested himself on his elbows. Seungjun handed the red icing to Hyojin and set the green one to the side. Carefully holding it and squeezing the end of the bag, Hyojin let some of the red icing drip out onto Minkyun’s cock. In a swift zigzag motion he painted red lines over the shaft. The cold temperature, in contrast to the heat of the wine his body had adjusted to, made Minkyun groan. His dick twitched everytime more icing fell on it. Seungjun had joined in and broke the red stripes up with snow white ones. It was a fairly sloppy job, and most of it now glazed Minkyun’s hips, but the leaders seemed to be having fun, and Minkyun enjoyed the attention. The ‘dorm room decorating’ job he got previously was boring, they had finished everything quickly , especially with the help of Seungjun halfway through. Jaeyoung had stayed behind to help with the tree and any other preparation Yuto had come up with. Minkyun was sent away to check up on the leaders. He protested at first, not wanting to go walk the distance, but now that Hyojin and Seungjun had set their lips to the icing, he was glad that he came here. 

“Wait,” Seungjun yapped suddenly, making Hyojin hum a confused noise.

“We also have green.”

Hyojin only looked more confused and ran a finger over Minkyun’s hips to scoop some of the icing before sucking on the digit. “So?”

“Why not use it?”

“I mean sure but what are you making?”

“Abstract art,” he jested and squeezed the icing out over Minkyun’s nuts making him hiss. “Or maybe now it looks like the candy cane is stuck in a Christmas tree!” Seungjun added excitedly.

Minkyun just… gave up on commenting at this point. He just kept lying there, like some dish, in the middle of the table as the leaders stood on either side next to him, bent over his body.  
Seungjun seemed excited about making things, Hyojin was getting more snacks, so he was content, and Minkyun himself was being pampered, so he didn’t care and let happen whatever happened. After a small scoff, Hyojin set his lips back on the icing, following the path from the hips to Minkyun’s dick. It became messy, Seungjun tried to be elegant but Hyojin acted as if he hadn’t eaten in years; dragging the flat of his tongue over the glaze, making most of it dirty the sides of his mouth. With the desperate moves, the edges of his lips became decorated with a mix of red and white and smeared on his cheeks. He tried to lick some of it off but mostly just spread it around. Seungjun used his more delicate lips to nip at the green covered skin, keeping his face flawless. Even with the others cleaning it, his dick kept feeling sticky. The uncomfortableness almost added to Minkyun’s arousal. His legs were dangling off the table, giving him no footing to move his hips with, so he kept lying still, grunting softly while the others kept licking over the sensitive skin.  
Having had every inch of Minkyun’s cock, Hyojin uselessly wiped his face and took the dick in his mouth, getting a dragged out moan from Minkyun as he finally got proper stimulation again. The honest sound made Seungjun chuckle and walk behind the kitchen counter, to come back with condoms and lube. With a wet pop, Hyojin let go of Minkyun’s dick and moved away while Seungjun crawled on the table and sat on Minkyun’s legs. 

“So you’re just taking the spot?” Hyojin joked while Seungjun rolled the condom on Minkyun wetted dick.

“C’mon, you said I’d get it first.”

Hyojin grabbed Seungjun’s jaw and pulled him down for a kiss, “Fine. Since I do like to see you ride dick,” he said as he grabbed the lube and squeezed it on Minkyun’s cock. 

With a grateful grin, Seungjun settled on top. He reached back, scissoring into himself to relax his muscle again. Hyojin grabbed Minkyun's cock to align it for Seungjun, who teased it with his rim before sitting down. 

He let himself sit for a moment, getting used to the size, rocking softly to push Minkyun’s dick against his prostate. Minkyun squeezed the slim thighs next to his hips, he wanted to buck up into Seungjun but didn’t have any footing to do so. He groaned in agony until Seungjun made his moves bigger, lifting himself up before sitting all the way back down. Seungjun’s knees quickly turned red, sitting on the hard table, but he didn’t seem to mind. He kept his moves quick, chasing the orgasm he wanted since starting to kiss Hyojin’s neck when the cookies were just out of the oven. He eagerly moved his hips, moaning everytime Minkyun’s cock hit deep inside. 

Hyojin felt a tug on his wrist, tearing his vision away from Seungjun’s ecstasy. 

Minkyun looked at him with hazy eyes, “Come here,” he said with a huff.

“What?”

“Sit on my face.”

Hyojin didn’t question that further, the alcohol that had gotten to him a bit by now, made him not care to ask. He hoisted himself on the table and cradled Minkyun’s face with his legs. Feeling impatient, Minkyun curled his arms around Hyojin's thighs to grab both asscheeks and spread them apart. He lowered Hyojin down to quickly lick over his hole. Minkyun gathered his saliva, coating the gathering of muscle before sucking on the skin and licking his tongue in.

He felt Seungjun rest a hand on his stomach. 

Seungjun waved his body, dragging Minkyun's cock along his insides. Hyojin's moans mixing with his own only got him more fired up. Seeing the pleasure growing on his friend's face made Seungjun excited. Hyojin slacked his jaw to let all his groans out, he had his nails in his thighs to release some of the ecstasy running through his body.

Seungjun turned louder, he leaned forward slightly, looking at his friend with begging eyes. Hyojin mirrored him and grabbed Seungjun's face to pull him into a deep kiss, muffling the loud moans coming from both of them. 

Minkyun's breath hitched. He lifted Hyojin off of him for a second when he lost focus when his orgasm came closer. Soon, he felt a heat grow in his body before he came into the condom.

With a rush pumping through his body, Seungjun reached his high, making his eyes roll back while as he disconnected from Hyojin. His moves turned sloppy and he spilled out over Minkyun's body and let out silent moans.

Seungjun stayed motionless, catching his breath and shuffling around to relieve some of the pain of his knees. Hyojin stepped off and moved himself to stand next to them.

Minkyun let his mind catch up for a bit. A lot just happened but the leaders didn't seem done yet. At least, one of them didn't. Hyojin grabbed the small glass bottle and sprinkled some of it on Minkyun's chest, decorating the splotches of cum Seungjun had spilled.

Seungjun meanwhile crawled off of Minkyun and held himself steady as he stepped off the table. 

"Aren't you full yet?" Minkyun joked when Hyojin nipped at his skin again. "You've eaten so much already."

"I barely had anything today anyway," Hyojin muttered, dragging his tongue over the lines down Minkyun's stomach.

"Well, you still haven't gotten the thing you were aiming for."

"Oh, please."

"True," Seungjun hummed. Having come down from his high, he got into a playful mood, still feeling a bit giddy because of the alcohol which warmed him up not too long ago.

"I'm just hungry," Hyojin said softly, looking at the clock and seeing dinner time was nearing.

"Is it food you're hungry for, though?" Minkyun cooed and sat up. He grabbed Hyojin's wrist and pulled him between his dangling legs. "I recall you were 'needy'."

Hyojin rolled his eyes at that description, "I'm more just annoyed now."

"Well," Minkyun started and hopped off the table, "let me just give you what you want then," he added. He spun around to lay Hyojin on his back onto the covered table.

"You should switch these out," Seungjun reminded Minkyun and did him the courtesy of taking the old one off. He then took the opportunity to stroke Minkyun down, getting him hard again before rolling a new condom on him, wanting Hyojin to finally get his satisfaction.

"Hm, this kinda looks like a piping bag," Seungjun thought aloud when he had tied the old condom.

"How?!" Hyojin gave back.

With a glint in his eyes, Seungjun once again hopped over to the kitchen. Minkyun meanwhile grabbed the lube and covered his dick again before lifting Hyojin's legs.

Hyojin scrunched his face when the other pushed inside. Minkyun instantly hit the other’s sensitive spot, sending a bolt through Hyojin’s body which rolled off his tongue in the form of a groan. 

Seungjun came back with the improvised 'piping bag' to show Hyojin what he meant. 

Hyojin quickly turned messy when Minkyun pulled out to the tip before pushing back in, setting a gentle pace to not shake Hyojin around too much while Seungjun got busy. He had cut a tiny hole into the condom and in one swirly motion drew a white s-shape over Hyojins chest. 

“Since you said one type of icing would be boring,” Seungjun grinned as he stood next to the table, resting on his lower arms to lean over Hyojin.

“Hnn...fu- fuck you,” Hyojin bit through moans, unable to think of a better rebuttal as Minkyun pushed against his insides. Minkyun held onto Hyojin’s hips, trying to keep Hyojin steady while he increased his pace, slapping their skin together. 

“No need to pretend,” Seungjun cooed while he spread out the cum over Hyojin’s chest, flicking his finger over one of the nipples, “I know you enjoy being gross.” 

Hyojin only answered that with high pitched moans as Seungjun set his lips to the perky, pink skin. Seeing Hyojin’s mind start to empty, Minkyun curled his hand around Hyojin’s dick, flicking his wrist in time with his thrusts.  
Seungjun scooped some cum on his tongue before connecting his lips with Hyojin’s opened mouth. Minkyun eyed the wrestling of tongues in front of him, fucking into Hyojin harder to get more moans out of him. Hyojin moved his face away, subtly arching his back and shifting his hazy eyes to Minkyun before closing them and letting out a dragged out moan while he reached his high. Minkyun kept moving his hips, forcing himself into Hyojin.

“Kyun...hnn, please,” Hyojin begged with small huffs, reaching down to place his fingers against Minkyun’s stomach, “I can’t. No more.”

“Give me your mouths again, then,” Minkyun suggested with a gleeful smile, remembering how wonderful the visual was previously. Seungjun hummed, and sat Hyojin up as Minkyun mercifully pulled out and got his condom off, throwing it on the already dirty table. 

“Since you served us so well,” Seungjun said as he guided Hyojin to the ground and carefully sat him back on his knees and settled himself next to him. 

Minkyun grabbed the back of Seungjun’s head, seeing that Hyojin was still a bit woozy, and pushed his dick past Seungjun’s soft lips. He held on to the black hair as he pulled it back and forth, moving it against the rhythm of his pelvis. Trying to take Minkyun’s intensity, Seungjun relaxed his jaw. Small tears formed everytime Minkyun pushed against the back of Seungjun’s throat, forcing himself deep inside until Seungjun gagged and started to cough. In a desperate move for air, Seungjun pushed the other’s hips back to get the dick out of his throat. Minkyun quickly moved his hands to Hyojin’s hair, holding him in place as he started fucking into his mouth. He kept the same roughness, tugging at Hyojin’s hair to pull him against his dick. Luckily, he didn't take long. While furrowing his eyebrows, Hyojin held onto Minkyun’s thighs but managed to take the aggressiveness until he felt the bitter fluid spread over his tongue. Minkyun let go of Hyojin, who moved by himself to let Minkyun bask in his orgasm, swallowing everything Minkyun was giving him. After sucking on the head, trying to get the last bit out, Hyojin let go and held Minkyun’s hand to keep him somewhat steady. With his mind being a little dried out after his third orgasm, Minkyun stumbled to hold the table.

As he got down from his high he looked at the leaders. Seungjun still had some, by now dried up, cum in his hair and his eyes looked a little red from the tears. Hyojin still looked glazed and had hue’s of red and green over his face. And feeling his own skin, Minkyun himself needed to clean too. "We could really use a shower,” Minkyun breathed

Seungjun chuckled, "true, you guys are gross."

“We all are,” Hyojin gave back as he stood up together with Seungjun, "We also have to return soon, and we haven't decorated anything."

"Oh shit, it's almost dinner time.”

"How are you going to explain having spent all this time and using most of your icing yet still having sad looking cookies?" Minkyun asked.

Seungjun grabbed one of the _real_ piping bags, "I mean we still got a bit? Let's just use whatever is left and pretend we didn't wanna decorate them all in case someone doesn't like icing?"

"Sure," Hyojin said, "they are getting free snacks, they shouldn't be critical anyway."

"Alright, for now: shower," Minkyun hummed and tapped a few fingers over his stomach, sticking to the left over dried up sweet alcohol with every tap. 

“Let’s wipe down the table first,” Seungjun remarked, seeing the warzone of icing, drips of cum and alcohol stains on the table, accompanied by a condom that definitely gave away what activity created this art piece. He followed his own instructions while the others gathered their clothes.  
Once they all were fitted in their garments again, feeling wildly uncomfortable as it stuck to certain parts, they inconspicuously waddled to the gym showers in the company. They let the warm water finally clean their skin, exchanging kisses and joking about the things that just occured.

In the end, they managed to at least make most of the cookies festive. And luckily, most of the members were more arguing to Seungjun why he made shapes that weren’t on theme, than they cared for not having all of the treats covered in a sugary glaze. With everything hung up, the tree set out and the treats displayed on a plate, they settled in the living room and went silent as the intro to a movie played, passing the time until their take away would arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a small gift to someone, you know who you are and I hope you enjoyed it somewhat ._.
> 
> Again (this is a given but I'll say it everytime) a huge fuckoff thank you to Phi_JiJi for always betareading my stuff and generally being one of the best people in my life and making my days better. Thankyoouuuuuu.
> 
> Again, have a wonderful day!


End file.
